A Little Rain Never Hurt Anybody
by Comedy Tragedy and Fluff Inc
Summary: This is the illogical and random story that Trag has been going on about forever. Bakura with a head cold and Yami dressed as Dark magician girl. Need I say more?
1. Egyptian Head Coldsetc

Trag: ::Waves brightly:: It's five AM!  
Comedy and Fluff: ::are blissfully asleep, where ever they are::  
Trag: Uh...Anyway...this is "A Little Rain Never Hurt Anybody." The fic   
I've been going on about forever. Next time you'll get a beautiful author's note from Comedy, and chapter three, it's Fluff's turn! Oh…also, for some reason I can't spell check here so, after Comedy goes nearly insane from the errors, she may repost it.

(Note: Heh-heh. First - I already am insane, and second - I've already reposted it. I've done some formatting as well. That's because I love you all platonically. - Comedy)  
  
Disclaimer: If Yu-Gi-Oh were ours...well...if it were ours, what happiness in our stories would be common place in the show. It would be sooooo weird. Also, We got the Duke/Tristen pairing from 'Pikachumaniac' and the "in my pants" thing from   
another fanfic.  
  
A Little Rain Never Hurt Anybody  
Chapter 1  
Egyptian Head Colds, In My Pants and Back to the Cards  
  
This whole story started with a little bit of rain. Yugi's grandpa always said that a little rain never hurt anybody, but in this case it did. See...rain makes cars not work...rain makes people who wouldn't normally spend time together, do just that. Rain makes people wet and wet makes people sick. Most important of all, rain makes people bored.  
It was after school at Domino High and Yugi, Tea, Yami, Ryou, Bakura and   
Joey were all standing under the overhang, hoping that the rain would stop before they had to start walking home.   
The infamous Seto Kaiba was pacing at the bottom of the stairs and howling into his cell phone. "Where are you? What do you mean it wont start!? Argh!" 

He threw down the phone, which shattered into thousands of different pieces. He fumed for a moment, then looked - almost pleadingly - up the stairs to where Yugi and his friends were. 

"Can I walk with you guys, and use the phone at Yugi's house?" Seto was supposed to be a super genius, but when it came to common sense, he was sorely lacking. The school had plenty of phones...so either our dear Kaiba isn't the brightest crayon in the box, or he had planned some of this.

  
"Uh...Sure." Yugi said hesitantly. He didn't want Kaiba and Joey to start fighting, but he also was taken off guard by Kaiba's sudden interest in walking with them. Seto loomed behind the group and talked idly with Bakura, who was the only person here with an apathy quotient even close to his.  
Finally deciding that the rain wasn't going to let up, they stepped out into it, and the second the first drop of cold water hit Bakura's head, he started sneezing. He mumbled something about a "stupid waterlogged country" and put the ring into his bag. 

"This sucks! It's col-achoo-d and wet! Achoo! Damnit! Achoo! Think of something to think about!" 

Yugi, who was nearly fluent in "Yami speak," got an evil, suggestive grin, and every one backed away. "We should play, in my pants!"   


Ryou knelt down next to him and tugged on Yugi's jeans, "I don't think   
we'll all fit."

"Uh...No. It's a game. After everything you say, add 'in my pants'. Get it?"  


"In your pants?" Ryou asked, tilting his head slightly.  


"Noooooo! In 'My' pants, 'MY' say the 'my,' ok?"  


"In Mai's pants? Doesn't she wear a skirt?" Tea mused.  


"No, in 'my' pants...just try it ok?"  


Seto shouted, "Viva la france in mis pantalones!"

They all spun, nearly getting whiplash, realizing that they had forgotten Seto was even there.

"Oh, Yeah. That was hot, in my pants." Joey snapped sarcastically.  


"Nice to know I effect you that way in your pants, in my pants."  


Even more sarcastically Joey replied, "Yeah, you turn me on, in my pants."  


Tea covered her ears and whined, "This game is nasty! Can't we just do trust falls or something?!"  


"Who asked you to play, in my pants?" Bakura shot, then blushed, then sneezed.  


"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT ON SALE?" a familiar voice howled.  


They were only a block away from the turtle game shop, and as they turned the corner they saw none other than the 'Harpy Lady' herself: Mai Valentine.  


Yugi pointed at her as she shouted at the poor salesmen. "Hey, it's Mai,   
in my pants!"  


Mai turned and looked at him, appalled, "Yugi! When did you start talking   
like that? Joey, I'd expect that from. But you?"  


Seto frowned but quickly hid it. "It's a game, in my pants."  
"You boys are weird." Mai grunted.  


Tea snorted and practically thrust herself at Mai. "Hey, I am NOT a GUY - in case you haven't noticed!"  


She ignored Tea completely and leaned around her to look at Yugi. "Can I   
play?"  


"Go on, in my pants." Came another familiar voice.  


All heads turned,. 

"Mako? Where the hell did you come from, in my pants?" Joey asked.  


"No, not from your pants, from that store over there, in my pants."  


Ryou blinked. "You have a store in your pants, in my pants?" (A/N: What   
were we thinking?! We made Ryou so ditzy! Ah....he gets better.)  


"Who doesn't, in my pants."  


Yugi turned to Yami, "You haven't said much Yami, in my pants."  


"That's because in Kemet, we didn't have pants, in my pants."  


Bakura shrugged and sniffed. "Well, if we had pants in our pants, at least we'd be warm, in my pants!" 

Then he started coughing and hid behind Ryou.  


"This is sooo confusing, in my pants!" Tea complained.  


"One, you're wearing a skirt, and two, so many people visiting and all, I'm sure things in your pants are always confusing!" Seto snapped.  


"In your pants!" Every one else shouted.  


They were at the game shop, Joey held the door while every one went in, Seto was last. 

"Thanks, in my pants." he whispered.  


"You're welcome in my pants." Joey replied, out of habit.  


Seto grinned and grabbed the blonde by the rim of his pants and pulled him forward, so their bodies were flush and he breathed, practically into Joey's mouth. 

"I'll remember your offer...in my pants." He added as an afterthought.  


When they finally went in, the girls were upstairs and the boys were downstairs, peeling off their wet shirts. (A/N: Comedy thinks of Bananas when ever she reads that line...You can peel clothing off as well, oh Giggelful one.)(Comedy while editing: That's Comedy-sama to you.) Bakura was hiding behind a chair and sneezing, muttering "In my pants" along with several ancient Egyptian swear words, after each. 

Mai and Tea came downstairs wearing clothes much to small for them, apparently Yugi's most baggy outfits.  


"Seto was going to rape me, in my pants." Joey stated bluntly.   


"If you were in your pants, how was I going to rape you, in my pants?" Said Seto as he tilted his head, feigning confusion.   


"You were going to take them off, in my pants!"  


"Aaaaaahhhhhhhcccchhhhis!" Everyone looked at Bakura. He had slipped the ring back around his neck and picked up some duel monster cards. "I'm trying to sneeze like the Spanish teacher."  


"En mis pantalones." Seto added.  


Just then Bakura sneezed again and the ring and cards he was holding began to glow, the room went very bright as one card flew towards each of them. 

Just before they vanished and the light dissipated, Yami groaned. "Aw, fuck it, in my pants."  
  
::cue the evil "cliffy" of doom::

(Note: Sorry if there are any errors left. There were quite a lot of them *cough* and I did the best I could. In any case, despite certain genetics, I have a human mentality too. I'm prone to mistake making. - Comedy.)

  



	2. Yonder Little Peoples

Trag: Numerous errors? What the hell?! You didn't reformat _Loyalty to the _  
_Limits_ and no one mentioned any mistakes in that, you spell-check Nazi! And   
if I made a few typos, that's nothing to your wonderful posting job, can we   
say "replace chapter"? And I refuse to add "sama" to your name - after your   
"numerous errors" comment you're lucky to be Comedy-chan. 

P.S. In the hand written version you spelled "Seto" "Ryou" and "none" wrong. :*P

  
Comedy: First of all, you had two errors in your above rant. Second, when we wrote this out, I hadn't watched one episode of "Yu-Gi-Oh!", so it's no wonder I spelled the names wrong. Third, get your hands off my neck!

  
Fluff: Uh.....maybe we should just get on with the chapter.

  
Trag: ::sighs and takes her hands away from Comedy's neck:: Fine...here it   
goes.   
  
Disclaimer: Like we said in the last chapter, we don't own "Yu-Gi-Oh!", ditto to   
the Tristen and Duke Pairing, that is all Pikachumaniac's (go read her story   
_FairyDust_ when you're done with this, even though it's Seto/Ryou, it's   
still really great!).  
  
**A Little Rain Never Hurt Anybody  
Chapter Two**  
_Yonder Little Peoples_  
  
Ok, so they didn't vanish, but they got really small. All of them were   
about five inches high (with the exception of Yugi who we really need to get   
some growth hormones and Seto who is to tall for his own good) and standing   
on the dueling mats that Ryou and Bakura had set up on the floor.  
"Whoa, the couch...it grew!" Joey said in awe.  
"It didn't grow, you puppy!" Seto snapped, unconsciously pulling off his   
helmet and whacking Joey over the head with it, but before he hit the floor   
he had drawn his sword and had it pointed a Seto's throat.  
"Sword?" He managed to say, before lowering it and staring at himself.  
They all looked down and noticed the drastic change in clothes. Yami   
screamed.  
"Oh my Ra! I'm a femme! In my pants!" 

Actually, he wasn't wearing pants...he was dressed as the dark magician girl, high-heeled boots, big gloves and little else. So feminine and to the pharaoh, so degrading.  
"Yami...are you still..." Yugi ducked under the skirt, "...a guy?"  
"Yes, aibou. I think I'd notice if THAT were gone."  
Seto and Joey were looking at each other oddly, while Yugi, as dark   
magician, kept trying to look up Yami's skirt, in a curious, innocent sort of   
way. Ryou was whining about wearing a dress, again. 

Bakura grunted, "We're both wearing them, and they're ROBES...quite   
dignified where I come from." 

Bakura was dressed as reaper of the cards - but with a face - and Ryou was - you guessed it - change of heart.  
Mai was basically wearing a bra and poofy pants, along with wrist blades   
(Trag: Ohhh. Pointy.)   
"This is kinda like the outfit I wanted!" She squealed/noted.

(Comedy: Baka. *sneezes five times* Evil allergies. *sneezes three more times* Grrar.)  
"You wanted a bra and poofy pants?" Mako wondered.  
"So? You're wearing...no shirt..." She stared for a moment then snapped back. Mako was the legendary fisherman."Whatever, fish boy."  
Tea was wearing a spherical costume. 

"I'm shining friendship!" She sang. "I'm the glue that holds us together! The bonding agent! The adhesive! The tape! The rubber cement! The sticky stuff on the back of stamps! The post it notessssssss-AaAaAAAAarrrghghhfffssssssgugeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy" ::thwomp::   
(Trag: I did the sound effects, dramatic, ne?)  
Mai did a little dance. 

"My attack points are higher than yours!" She slashed the twitching Tea again, who digitized.   
Joey sighed, the essence of relief. "Someone finally shut her up...I was beginning to think she was immortal. Thank god."  
"In your pants?" Seto asked innocently.  
Yami exploded (no, not literally). 

"We're not playing that anymore! At the moment we're five inches tall.....and I'm dressed as a girl!"  
Seto looked over at Joey. "Isn't it great how everyone can just be who   
they are these days?" 

Joey giggled in response, before turning to Ryou. 

Ryou was pacing, panicking if you looked to far into it - but we're assuming you're not that kind of person, dear reader, who reads our mental case albino's various outburst as psychosis and insanity. 

"We're damned! Doomed to be short-" he looked at Yugi. "-er. Forever!"  
"Aren't you the optimist, Ryou? I really do hate you 'glass half full' types." Bakura snapped.   
Yugi mind link whispered to Yami, "I thought Bakura was supposed to be the dark half?"  
Just then, there was a knock at the door and they all scrambled...yes...like eggs. "Under the couch!" Mai ordered, Mako ran the other way and she grabbed him, growling. "Under the couch."  
"Yes ma'am." he whimpered before following the others.  
After a few more moments of knocking the knob turned and Tristen stepped in, dragging dice boy, Duke Devlin (ok...is it Devlin or Deblin? I've seen   
it as both...I thought it was Devlin though...Damn this...I like the   
Japanese names better!!!!!)(Comedy: Then just call him Otogi O_o) in after him. 

Tristen started pacing while Duke sat coolly on the couch, and if either had bothered to look they would have seen eight pairs of eyes looking out at them.  
"Why aren't they here? School was done almost two hours ago. Where are they?" The pointy haired one fussed.  
"Trist, stop pacing, you're making me nervous."  
"You don't look it."  
"That's because I'm so self assured, because...." He said, lowering his voice and grabbing Tristen's hand, "I have tons of fan girls that adore me, a deal with industrial illusions...and because none of that matters because I have you." He finished, pulling Tristen onto his lap and brushing their lips together.  
"You're a tease, you know that? Stop it and really kiss me already." Tristen groaned.  
Back to yonder little peoples under the couch.  
"What are they doing?" Yugi asked, tilting his head slightly.  
"Kissing." Joey replied shortly.  
"Then why are they making those noises?" Yugi asked again.  
"'Cause they love each other...I think...I hope...maybe." The blonde   
stuttered.  
They all steeped out, thinking if not knowing that there was little to no   
danger. (The enigmatic cupcake strikes again! Mwhahahahahaha!) "Hey Tristen,   
quit sucking face and help us!" Bakura howled.  
"Huh? Emmm- Duke, stop...please? Really, stop, I think I heard   
something."   
"Damn right you heard something!" Bakura shouted again.  
Just so ya know, not only is there a Yami/Hikari mindlink, but also a   
Yami/Yami mindlink...they just choose not to use it because they aren't the   
bestest of buddies. 

For once, Yami Yugi took full advantage of this. "Oh,   
come on Bakura, you're just jealous that you're not getting any." He teased.

"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not"  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not"  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not"  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not"  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not"  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not"  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not"  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not"  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not"  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not"  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not"  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not"  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not"  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not"  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not"  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not"  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not"  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not"  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not"  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not"  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are not."  
"Am too!"  
"Ha! I got you to say it, and Yugi said that those cartoons had no use!"  
Meanwhile, back on the ranch, the others were trying to explain why they were only five inches tall.  
Tristen cut in, "Yugi, you're all...shorter..."  
"I'm not short! I'm vertically challenged!" The boy yelled, his eyes flashing. "You will pay! Dark Magic Attack!" 

The sphere-ish ball of magic hit Tristen's "hair" and bounced off. It seemed to have no effect for several moments until the "hair" fell off. 

Every one screamed as loose curling hazel locks fell down to his shoulders.   
"Tristen, are you still a boy?" Yugi asked for the second time that day.  
"Duh, I'm a boy! I just have long hair. That was my hat!!"  
"Uh.....ok...."  
Just then, Yami Bakura sneezed (Comedy: I feel your pain) and two cards rose off the floor and hit Tristen and Duke. Soon, The Cyber Commander and a pathetic version of the Skull Dice card, stood before them.  
"Damn.....there goes the chance that you'll help us." Bakura sniffed.  
::End Chapter Two::  
  
Trag: Now all of you, go read _FairyDust_, then go watch Monty Python, Quest   
For The Holy Grail, ok? Oh, and if anyone could draw these, it would be so   
great! I'm working on then, but Yami's the only one that turns out decent.

Comedy: *glares at Trag* I had to indent all those "Am not."s and "Are too."s. Once again, you don't have to be human to make mistakes, so forgive a few here and there.   
  
  
  



End file.
